


Dream of

by iNeedCaffeine



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNeedCaffeine/pseuds/iNeedCaffeine
Summary: 我只是想搞浴衣小男孩而已
Kudos: 6





	Dream of

菅田就坐在榻榻米上那样看着他。  
整理过的清爽的短发，额前翘起来一撮，眼睛里是似笑非笑的神色。

轻而易举就可以把他小小的身板推倒在地上。早就注意到他了，或者说怎么可能注意不到。坐在穿着五颜六色浴衣的大叔中间，干干净净一抹白，俏皮、年轻和活力攫取着他的目光。他贪婪的看着他，从上挑的眼角到喉结，然后是松垮的领口露出来的一点白皙的皮肤。黑色腰封系在腰间对比分明，他只觉得碍眼。

但现在也无所谓了，他把脑袋放在菅田颈间贪婪的呼吸着，双手犹疑的滑过胸前腰间，彷佛在确认自己是不是真的可以拥有他。得到的是怀中的人微微的颤抖和开始泛红的耳尖，于是他大胆起来，双唇吻过薄而敏感的耳廓顺势到后颈，菅田不受控制的仰头，短发蹭到他侧脸痒痒的；他手从腿跟再摸到小腿，握住纤细的脚踝把他轻轻压倒在榻榻米上。

撩起浴衣下摆褪掉内裤，他跪在菅田腿间，试探性地塞进去一根手指，身下的人微微挣扎几下。他摁住对方的腰不许他乱动，他早就硬了，里面潮湿紧致的触感让他只想快点结束前戏狠狠插进去。  
草草塞进去几根手指，勉强可以进出的时候他把菅田翻过来压在墙上，肿胀的前端在穴口研磨几下就迫不及待进去。一方面觉得自己解放了，另一方面却夹得他更煎熬。他开始动，菅田双腿缠住他腰又松开，一只手无力的伸过来搭在他肩上。

“菅田くん里面…很舒服……”  
他喘着气，第一次吻上他发出微小呻吟的唇。  
“嗯…嗯……”菅田被操的没什么力气，只能断断续续的哼声。他左手撑在榻榻米上，上半身浴衣已经变得松散凌乱，没撞击几下就从左肩滑落。肩头红润而瘦削，不是饱满的弧度，看起来反而惹人怜爱。凸起来的那块骨头一直延伸到锁骨，他从肩头顺着吻过去，舌尖抵住胸前红润的一点舔舐，菅田下巴靠在他头顶，叫声也拔高了几个度，一边下意识的说不要又搂紧他脖子。  
他松开菅田的时候人已经变得瘫软，靠在墙上喘气，眼神也变得涣散，一副要哭又哭不出来的样子。他抱起菅田的腿弯往里撞，菅田低头去看撩到腰封处的浴衣下摆敞开的地方，他阴茎早已勃起，此刻颤颤巍巍的吐着前液；再往下是交合的地方，他顺着菅田的目光看过去，穴口又红又肿，但还是紧紧绞住他，随着他的节奏吞吐。

他一时间有些不好意思，于是去咬菅田的喉结不许他再看，腰上也更加用力。很快他就觉得力不从心，还不想这么快就出来，不想菅田瞧不起他，就一手握住他性器手指刮过前端，脑袋凑到菅田耳边说下流话。怀里的人很快脸就烧的通红，双手抓住他肩膀头低下去埋在他胸前，被操的小声抽泣着说不要再说了，身下却刺激得一缩一缩，精液射到黑色的腰封蹭到纯白的浴衣上。这个角度能看见菅田头顶的发旋，做到现在他忍不住生出了点莫名其妙的柔情，于是搂过脊背去吻他的额前，然后闭着眼心一横射了进去。

做完了退出来，看到白色的液体一点点流出他才有点实感，就这样自己就拥有了菅田将暉吗，那个电视机里谈吐得体受人喜欢的菅田さん在他身下变成了这个样子，现在还软软的瘫在墙边喘息，浴衣一塌糊涂半挂在身上，体内是他的东西。

直到股间粘腻的感觉挥之不去还越发清晰明显，他猛地睁开眼坐起身来，发现胯下湿了一片。皮肤黏黏糊糊贴着衣服，他茫然的环顾四周，电视机黑着屏幕静静的站在一旁，电风扇耷拉着脑袋缓慢的吹走他身上的细汗，夏夜依旧闷热，窗外蝉声叫个不停。


End file.
